q
by Liurl21
Summary: q
1. 66

Max: 960 Valid:960 time:1 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:24 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:15 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:25 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:24 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:16 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:25 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:15 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:15 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:25 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:16 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:24 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:16 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:26 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:14 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:16 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:16 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:24 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:16 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:25 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:15 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:24 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:14 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:24 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:9


	2. 222

Max: 960 Valid:960 time:1 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:24 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:15 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:25 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:24 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:16 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:25 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:15 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:15 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:25 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:16 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:24 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:16 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:26 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:14 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:16 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:16 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:24 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:16 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:25 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:15 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:24 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:14 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:24 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:23 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:17 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:22 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:18 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:21 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:20 Max: 960 Valid:960 time:19 Max: 960 Valid:9


End file.
